Father Figure
by Dede42
Summary: This is Bobby's point of view of everything that has happen this season and what he feels from the time he first met the Winchesters to the final battle in the graveyard with the Hell's Gate.
Supernatural: Father Figure

A/N: Here's the final installment of season 2.

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **BOBBY: FATHER FIGURE**

" _The father of the righteous shall greatly rejoice: and he that begetteth a wise_ _child_ _shall have joy of him_ _."_

 _Proverbs 23:24_

Bobby had _always_ wanted to be a father, but when his wife was possessed by that demon, he'd put those dreams on a _very_ back burner, and had ignored them; to him, having something like a family while living the life of a hunter was out of the question…at least until he was contacted by John Winchester for the first time via phone.

They'd spoke on the phone several more times, with him giving John advice and had learned about what'd happen to Mary that fateful night; he hadn't thought very much about John's kids until the Winchesters showed up in the Impala with a trailer filled with the _entire_ Campbell library, and his eyes felled upon Dean, Liz, and their baby brother, Sam for the _very first_ time.

Bobby had been instantly taken with the trio and had looked after them while John had gone on several hunts after they'd stored the library away in the secret room that'd he built without too much trouble since he has some free time on his hands at the time; after that, the Winchesters would drop in now and then a few times a month or a year, and he could see that the life of a hunter was having a negative effect on the kids.

He'd voiced his concerns to John many times, but nothing was ever done about it, and it was two years before Sam went to college, that he finally got fed up with the way that John Winchester was raising his kids, and the fight ended with him pointing his rifle directly at John, who'd left and it would only be _after_ Azazel had possessed Liz and had kidnapped Sam that he would see John again.

Bobby had been _furious_ when he'd learned that both Sam and Liz had been taken by the yellow-eyed demon, and had been planning on ripping a John a new one until he'd seen the condition that both he and Dean were in; later when Dean had suggested bringing in the BAU team, he'd agreed that they needed all of the help that they could get.

He'd _actually_ enjoyed having so many people in his home, which brightened up the place in a way that hadn't happen since his wife's possession and death years before; when they _finally_ located the factory that Azazel was holding Liz and Sam in, he'd supported the plan that Gideon and Hotch had suggested in order to keep them all from getting killed by the demons. But even with the plan, rescuing Sam and Liz had come with a price: John made a deal with Azazel and, eight weeks later, his soul went straight down into the pit.

Bobby could tell that John's decision had left a profound affect on Dean, Liz, and Sam, and that they were _determined_ to track down Azazel and kill him once and for all; they'd spent the rest of the year locating the other special children, dealing with Gordon, coping with Sam's addiction to demon blood and his various developing abilities, and meeting the Indris twins, Hannah and Ricky. He had been worried when he learned that Sam had been kidnapped by demons…again, and finding the Roadhouse destroyed had been a painful shock.

When Dean and Liz had gotten those images of the bell with a tree on it, thanks to their late friend Andy, he _knew_ that they had to go to Cold Oak to save both Sam and the Idris twins; although they'd reached the ghost town, another special child named Jake had killed Sam in front of them, and when he'd seen Sam alive later on, he'd immediately assumed that Dean had made a deal.

Bobby had been shocked to learn that Liz had made the deal instead and yet he understood why she did it since it was a well-known fact that Azazel also wanted Dean down in hell as a part of his plan; in the end they'd managed to kill the yellow-eyed demon, but not before a Devil's Gate was opened, unleashing over a hundred demons, and now they had a new mission: find the demons and also find a way to get Liz out of her deal before the year is up.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up season 2; like last time, I'll be taking a short break from posting _Supernatural_ fanfiction, but I have other fanfics to post, and I'll see you all next week with a new one. R &R everyone!


End file.
